Artemis Fowl 4: Holly's Rescue
by A5H2M8
Summary: foaly has discovered a new (or should i say old) race of fairies holly gets curious so she investigates but gets captured now who can save her Its better than it sounds so try it PLEASE RR plot chapter is actually up
1. Just to let you in on the plot

Artemis Fowl 4:    

                 Holly's Rescue

*Disclaimer*- No Artemis Fowl characters are mine except for the new ones 

This isn't going to be the first chapter I just want to inform you what its about.  In this story I will try to update weekly but only if you readers want me to if none of you like it or if I don't get any reviews ill just stop writing cause obviously no one likes it, if you do just tell me.  Also, if I make a mistake about a character or anything else, feel free to tell them to me, and I'll try to correct it.

You can contact me at abdullah528malik@hotmail.com

For all of you who clicked on my name Thank You & please read and review this is my first fanfic ever

Just a reminder of what is in this story 

Foaly has accidentally discovered a new race of fairies thought to be extinct since the time of King Frond. Holly's curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to go investigate for herself but unfortunately gets captured. She can't contact the LEP because she went against Commander Root's orders and she cant ask Artemis Fowl and the Butlers for help because they are mind-wiped so who can save her...?

Also for an added twist all goblins have seemed to disappear- even the ones in Howlers Peak- so now the LEP must track them

p.s.- mulch is being detained so he cant help artemis fowl get his memories back but I wont tell you why


	2. Goblin Escape

Artemis Fowl 4:    

                 Holly's Rescue

*Disclaimer*- No Artemis Fowl characters are mine except for the new ones 

This isn't going to be the first chapter I just want to inform you what its about.  In this story I will try to update weekly but only if you readers want me to if none of you like it or if I don't get any reviews ill just stop writing cause obviously no one likes it, if you do just tell me.  Also, if I make a mistake about a character or anything else, feel free to tell them to me, and I'll try to correct it.

You can contact me at abdullah528malik@hotmail.com

For all of you who clicked on my name Thank You & please read and review this is my first fanfic ever

Just a reminder of what is in this story 

Foaly has accidentally discovered a new race of fairies thought to be extinct since the time of King Frond. Holly's curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to go investigate for herself but unfortunately gets captured. She can't contact the LEP because she went against Commander Root's orders and she cant ask Artemis Fowl and the Butlers for help because they are mind-wiped so who can save her...?

Also for an added twist all goblins have seemed to disappear- even the ones in Howlers Peak- so now the LEP must track them

p.s.- mulch is being detained so he cant help artemis fowl get his memories back but I wont tell you why

Sorry everybody I know its been a while I just have trouble thinking up new ideas for a good plot

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters (oh by the way soon I might just stop writing these cause you guys all know this)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoosh!  The projectile made a dent in the wall so big it could have been a rocket. Luckily, Captain Kelp, extremely glad that his kid brother wasn't here, had ducked in time.  He was as confused as the rest of his officers, but he knew he should never show it.  They would never look up to him again. He shouted commands to everyone to remain calm and back up to the entrance.  He had everyone sound off and asked for injuries.  The few that were in front had a couple scars and were bleeding, but their magic would take care of the worst of it.  Then he proceeded to round up the security guards and other personnel, or rather the few still living. Trouble asked the corporal to contact home and alert them, as well as, find out how the goblins did it. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  All he could think was; how did the goblins manage to escape Howler's Peak?

 It was a routine trip; he had just rounded up the last of the goblins and was depositing them into their cells.  He knew that they were the last of the B'wa Kell because the LEP had intercepted a message to Lieutenant Governor Fury (I couldn't think of a better name).  He was the one vital goblin general left.  If you wanted to compare it to the US, it would be like this: the three generals could be compared to the president and their personally picked Lieutenant would be the Vice President. 

 If one of the governors were killed (or imprisoned) Fury would take his place or in this case all of their places.  It was his duty to rescue the three generals but as you know, all goblins are backstabbing monsters.  He would have left them to perish if he hadn't needed all the other B'wa Kell goblins in the triad.  That's why he had purposely had a fake note that was written to be intercepted by the LEP.  This way the hated LEP know here he was hiding…

****Authors Note****

Hope you liked it    please read and review   

I'll try to update weekly

p.s. if you think that Fury sounds smarter than a  goblin should, there's a reason but I wont tell you that until next chapter


	3. Fury's Past

Artemis Fowl 4:    

                 Holly's Rescue

Sorry everybody I know its been a while I just have trouble thinking up new ideas for a good plot

*Disclaimer*- No Artemis Fowl characters are mine except for the new ones 

 (Oh by the way soon I might just stop writing these cause you guys all know this)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If one of the governors were killed (or imprisoned) Fury would take his place or in this case all of 

their places.  It was his duty to rescue the three generals but as you know, all goblins are 

backstabbing monsters.  He would have left them to perish if he hadn't needed all the other B'wa Kell

 goblins in the triad.  That's why he had purposely had a fake note that was written to be intercepted 

by the LEP.  This way the hated LEP knew where he was hiding.  Of course the idiot didn't realize that

he had just showed the LEP the real meeting place of the B'wa Kell- and it didn't help that he had 

taken so many intelligence pills that he had frequent blackouts.  It wasn't hard to force his way to the 

top of the triad.  Everyone that tried to get in Fury's way were either disposed of or seemed to 

"magically" disappear.  The generals liked him for three main reasons: he was smarter than the 

average goblin, he was ruthless, and he was younger than all of them.  This made him all the more

 dangerous so even though they chose him as head honcho (after them of course) they knew that they 

should look out in case he did "something".  

Even though Fury was an adult goblin, he didn't follow all the normal goblin customs.  Most goblins

 don't like to "tie the knot."  It was almost a guaranteed expulsion from the gang if you got married.  

Besides most of the leaders believed that a spouse could only get in the way of their criminal 

activities.  But Fury was special, and he was allowed to have one after he proved that a spouse not 

only didn't get in his way but also helped him; why some of his most evil plots were his wife's ideas.  

Fury soon had one and only one child (Snake) before his wife died.  He knew that Snake should be as 

evil as him, so as he grew up Fury taught him to be cunning and ruthless.

****Authors Note****

Hope you liked it    please read and review   

I'll try to update weekly

I know this chapter was short but they will get longer

Check the reviews for what I said


	4. The actual plot Holly fetches Mulch

Artemis Fowl 4:    

                 Holly's Rescue

I am truly sorry for all these lame and extremely short stories 

Please bear with me or you can tell me if you think I should just stop writing and I will consider it

Also, I know that the character names are lame so I'll have a contest (this great idea is being borrowed from Lessa3- who's story is awesome- so thanks Lessa for letting me borrow it) and the winner will have my utmost thanks and a chapter dedicated to them

It might be a while but I will try my hardest to make my next chapter longer

And thanks for your opinions and criticisms I really try to do fix up my story with them

I will be getting into the plot with Chapter 3 I was just trying to let you know about the villain's past

And finally, thanks for reading my little story and I will try to get it going better but you have to remember that this is my first fanfic-and story.

You might notice that this is what I wrote in the review so u should always go and check the reviews for what I have written

And guys don't lose faith in me just yet!!!!!!!!!

*Disclaimer*- No Artemis Fowl characters are mine except for the new ones 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The Actual Plot 

(Chapter 1 had the beginning of the story with Trouble and Chapter 2 had the villain's past in it so Chapter 3 will continue the plot)

*******Hallway in LEP Headquarters toward the "Highly Dangerous Criminal Containment Room******* 

It was the first time in years-probably centuries- that anyone had ever seen Commander Root as happy as he was today.  Today was the day that he made sure Mulch would be put away for a long, long time.  There was nothing that could spoil his mood today, or so he thought.  As he walked down to the room containing Mulch he began to hum a little tune to himself. As all of his friends knew, this meant that somebody was about to be the sorriest fairy ever to live underground.

"Finally, Mulch will be put behind bars for so long that he might as well as kill himself now.  He's going to pay for all the pain he has inflicted upon us, and all the long sleepless nights we had searching for him, " thought Root; well aware that Mulch never caused him pain nor had he ever lost any sleep worrying about Mulch's whereabouts.   

As he neared the room, he decided to stop and put all his valuables in a safe place just in case Mulch had any ideas to steal his ID.  He then opted to play a prank on little old Mulch.  He emptied his wallet and placed in it a secret card.  Foaly had specifically designed this card to stun all pickpockets; himself being pickpocketed no less than thirty times.  He thought it was a team of fairies that wanted to make his life miserable, never expecting that every time had been Mulch.  

This new card was designed to check for fingerprints, and if the fingerprint wasn't one that had been registered in the card's memory, the owner of the finger received a most "electrifying" shock.  Root had a hearty chuckle at the thought of Mulch getting electrocuted.  He even hoped that he could pile on a few extra years for Mulch-for trying to pickpocket a commander.  He then proceeded to place his card in the area that Mulch most commonly took it from.

**********Hallway on other end of building From Room 105 (which happened to be Mulch's age) "Maximum Security Prison Cell" to room 5 "Highly Dangerous Criminal Containment Room"************

Holly entered the room that the commander had sent her to.  She was told to fetch a certain dwarf.  She 

found him in the corner holding something, but as soon as Mulch saw her, he put the thing in a secret 

compartment in his clothes.  Holly thought that she imagined this because Mulch had been given new prison 

clothes and at least 5 bottles of dwarf rock polish had been found in his clothes.  Even so, Holly knew it 

was better to be safe than sorry with Mulch so she told him to hand it over.

"Mulch, what was that?"

"Ah, Captain how nice of you to visit me."

"Out with it Mulch and stop changing the subject."

" I do believe that I don't have a clue of what you are talk- OWW!   Okay, okay I'll give it to you but you 

didn't have to buzz me.  Besides, my bottom is a precious place.  I have already loaned a chunk of it to 

somebody's face, and how's a dwarf supposed to release a mouthful of dirt after it is inside his intestines 

without a rear."

" Oh, I know that I didn't have to but it was my pleasure, and please that was way more than enough 

information."

Reluctantly, Mulch gave her a bottle of dwarf polish; but was genuinely surprised when she asked for

 the others.  She then began to wave her buzz baton threateningly so he quickly gave her the last 17.5

 bottles; for fear that she would really buzz him again.  Holly's composure fell for an instant because 

of the amount of bottles that Mulch had given her.  She realized that she must have really stung him 

hard for him to give her all these bottles, and she wondered how he smuggled all of these bottles past 

the guys that were supposed to look out for suspicious things.  

They then left the room and entered the hallway.  As, Holly closed the door her gaze went to the 

corner that Mulch was at and she realized that half a bottle more and Mulch would have escaped

 again. "Come on Convict, there is someone waiting to have a nice long chat with you concerning your 

behavior," said Holly in a sweet little voice that obviously meant, "You are about to be sorriest dwarf alive." 

Mulch gulped visibly trying not to show that he was afraid. "Why, Holly I have a name you know. So, why are you calling me Julius's pet name for me?"

"Dwarf, I'll let you have your little laugh now because in a little while that will be the last thing you want to do."  

Mulch determined to be annoying to the last said, "You know Holly if this is some ploy to get me to go out 

with you it will never happen because as I believe I've already told you, I don't date fairies from other species."

        "Ha ha,'' said Holly, and then in a matter-of-fact voice responded, " You know I realized that the room you 

were in said your age-kind of ironic, huh? Just so you can tell your jokes to your fellow _goblin_ inmates in room 

431- your age when you get out."

        With this remark Mulch shivered-not because Holly had said it in a mean way-but because she said it in a 

way that sounded as if Root had already decided this beforehand.  Still, not to get beaten by the competitive 

banter that was going on he retorted:

        "Oh yeah! Well it just so happens that I noticed something too: the room we're on our way to now is the 

same one Fowl was in a couple of years ago."

        Now, Mulch wasn't a mean person but as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them 

back.  Holly, on the other hand, who had previously been smiling with the teasing that they were doing between 

each other had suddenly become quiet and looked away.

She didn't talk for the rest of the walk back to the containment room.

*******************************Author's Note**********************************************

Please send in descriptions of Artemis and butler cause I cant remember how to describe them and I wanted to in introduce them in a chapter or two!!!!!!

Tell me if this chapter is better and don't forget about my contest (I will be constantly thanking Lessa3)

Also at this time I would like to thank two people:

Lessa3- for her help in posting my story and letting me use her idea (even though I didn't ask)

black-knight-1988 – thanks for your con. criticism, do u like this chapter better?


	5. Mulch's Trial Trouble's emergency

Artemis Fowl 4:    

                 Holly's Rescue

****sorry for the wait things have been really hectic***

**Important please read: I won't be continuing the next chapter for some time because I want to rewrite chapter two. So after you read this chapter leave a review and frequently check to see if there is a better and longer chapter 2 in yet. It shouldn't take me too long. 8~)**

If you don't like my story you can tell me & if you think I should just stop writing and I will consider it

**Remember**, I know that the character names are lame so I'm having a contest (this great idea is being borrowed from Lessa3- who's story is awesome- so thanks Lessa for letting me borrow it) and the winner will have my utmost thanks and a chapter dedicated to them

Many of u haven't sent in names so im gonna assume that u like them the way they are

Don't forget to type in descriptions of Artemis and Butler! I know it sounds stupid that the author can't even remember descriptions of the main character but I do, I just don't want to make a mistake about their appearance

**Oh and on that note thanx Kelsey for sending one in. ( I must sound like a retard not knowing exactly what the characters look like ****L )**

            8~)

Hope you liked my last chapter as well as like this one

*Disclaimer*- No Artemis Fowl characters are mine except for the new ones 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Trouble's Emergency 

(I know on top it says chapter 5 even though this is really Chapter 4 so to avoid any confusion I will just 

make my chapters one ahead of what they really should be.  The reason for this is that the page that was 

supposed to chapter 1 I used as a summary. So ch.4 will now be called ch.5, ch.5 will be ch.6, etc.--- if you 

think that I've only made it more confusing by doing this I will go back to the way it was)

***************** "Highly Dangerous Criminal Containment Room******************* 

        Holly entered a room that had once contained a certain Artemis Fowl and his huge Euro-Asian manservant 

by the name of Butler.  She sighed inwardly.  Life had been so boring since their mind-wipe.  She was glad that 

Mulch was here because his sentencing would be something to do.  Although she didn't say it aloud, she didn't 

want Mulch to be locked away for a long time- that would only make life underground even more boring.  After 

all, Mulch had helped them many times in the Artemis Fowl cases; the search for where he was hiding had even 

proved to be quite exciting compared to the things that were going on.  Now that the Bwa' Kell had been uprooted 

out of their dwellings there was simply nothing to do.

        Root was waiting at the entrance of the room.  As he looked at Holly he knew something was wrong, but 

then as she saw him looking at her she quickly regained her composure.  Root would have asked what was 

troubling her if he didn't have anything better to do, but, fortunately, he did; "Short," he barked, "you are late!"

"Sorry sir, but actually you only sent me a couple minutes ago." She responded, well aware that Root was picking 

on her because she was the only female recon officer. 

"No excuses! Not even your blundering can spoil this day.  Bring the convict in, I'm really gonna enjoy this day." 

Holly didn't bother replying because she knew he would only reprimand her further.  She then proceeded to bring

Mulch in the room.

"Diggums, stop sneaking away this instant and come back her!" She exclaimed.

"Captain I was only looking for an ex- I mean a…dddrinking fffountain," he stuttered at the last couple words as 

she waved her buzz baton not for the first time- or last- that day.

Holly pushed Mulch none too gently in the room that the Commander was in.

"Any problems with this criminal, Captain" asked Root.

"Not really except how he was trying-"

"No Julius, I was a perfect little dwarf waiting patiently in my room until Holly came in and buzzed me.

"Did you just call me Julius?" enquired Julius.

"Umm, no sir" the increasingly scared dwarf replied.

"I thought so because if you did you would be spending your jail time without a tongue. Also never and I repeat 

never interrupt a captain again.  Continue Captain Short."

Holly continued with a little smirk on her face," -to escape the cell with some bottles of dwarf rock polish."

"Is that so, do you think that we could add a few more years to his imprisonment for trying to break out."

"Absolutely Commander."

At this Mulch gave a worried look.  Up until now he had been acting because he was unafraid that he would be 

spending the rest of his career life in a jail cell because of a certain child prodigy who had assured him that he

 would be out of difficulty; but now he wasn't so sure.  I mean was it possible that Root and Short hadn't looked 

at his arrest warrant yet?  It seemed unlikely.  However, Root did not notice Mulch's facial appearance due to his

 conversation with Holly.

"How hard did you buzz him?" he asked Holly.

"Full setting" Holly replied giddily.

"Good job" Root responded while picturing Mulch getting buzzed on full setting on an already sore bum.

Julius then asked Holly to go get the arrest warrant from the Options Booth.

"But sir why didn't you grab it on your way here?"

"Are you questioning my order captain?"

"Oh no sir" Holly said as comprehension finally dawned on her.  She realized that Julius wanted to berate Mulch

 without anyone there to see him in case he did something "against regulations." Too bad he didn't know that Foaly 

was watching secretly from a hidden camera that he had installed exclusively for this occasion- he had made 

sure that Holly promised not tell anyone when she found out that he had secretly done this.

As she hurried toward the room where Foaly was sure to be watching everything, Holly heard an irritating, 

incessant beeping that was extremely loud.  As she walked down the hall the beeping became louder- until she 

realized what was making the sound.  She opened up the compartment and found the commanders wallet and 

other valuables.  After searching in his stuff she found the special pager that Foaly had invented years before. 

 It could be used for so many things it would be inadequate to list it all.  It was almost ridiculous how far behind 

human technology was.  

She read the text message and clicked on the audio clip that Foaly had recorded along with the message.  She 

gasped and almost dropped the pager as she heard and read/heard the two things simultaneously.  

"SOS! Where are you! Hurry and return to the OPs booth. There has been an emergency please return. 

 Trouble's squad has run into precarious peril they are out of magic and need backup immediately.  It 

seems that a goblin squad has gotten loose.  I'm not allowed to send help- only you are. Hurry!!!! SOS!"

Her first impulse was to go help Foaly but she knew it was her duty to tell the commander so she ran to warn him as fast as possible.

*******************************Author's Note**********************************************

Please send in descriptions of Artemis and butler cause I can't remember how to describe them and I wanted to in introduce them next chapter 

Tell me if this chapter is better and don't forget about my contest 

Remember to reread chapter 2(?)


End file.
